Parce qu'elle est rousse
by JoyFeather
Summary: Combat entre une rousse soupe au lait et un serpent inconstant, mais pas que! L'évolution de Rose et de Scorpius dans un monde où la guerre n'est pas aussi terminée qu'on veut bien le dire. Rating M par prudence (sexe, langage, violence etc etc). Temporairement en pause pour raison personnelles, pardon à ceux et celles qui lisent.
1. Prologue

Ron Weasley tempêtait contre sa sorcière de fille. Une fois de plus. Comme d'habitude, il lui hurlait dessus à propos du temps trop long qu'elle passait à l'extérieur, des remarques des professeurs sur son comportement inadmissible, de ses activités extra-scolaires, de la couleur de ses chaussettes, de l'entretien de son balai, de son déplorable résultat en potions lors de sa troisième année, des dégâts causés par un sort raté, bref de tout. Et surtout, il la comparait à son si parfait petit frère, une chose dont Rose avait horreur. En fait, les choses auraient pu en rester à la dispute initiale – la vaisselle mal rangée – si la fille n'avait pas eu aussi mauvais caractère que le père. Résultat : Hermione et Hugo patientait tranquillement pendant que les deux autres membres de cette petite famille s'envoyaient des vacheries à la tête.

Drago Malfoy se massait les tempes en essayant d'enregistrer ce que venait de lui annoncer son fils. Son Serpentard de fils, son merveilleux héritier, la chair de sa chair, voulait passer un stage chez les moldus ? Vouloir s'attirer les bonnes grâces des professeurs passe encore, mais que son sang pur d'enfant veuille aller s'enterrer dans un village sans pouvoir utiliser la magie restait un mystère pour lui. Il leva un regard vers Scorpius, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil en face de son père, ses cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés. Il ne lui hurlerait pas dessus. Il ne lui dirait rien. Mais il trouverait un moyen de le punir en temps et en heure.

-Fais ce que tu veux.

Pendant ce temps, chez les Weasley, Ron venait de définir ce qu'il estimait une punition exemplaire pour son enfant.

-Tu iras à ce stage, que tu le veuilles ou non !

C'est ainsi que furent posées les bases pour le début d'une histoire hors-normes. Et c'est aussi comme ça que Hermione passa une partie de l'après-midi à réparer tout ce qui était tombé entre les mains de sa fille ou celles de son mari, en plus de devoir calmer ledit mari. Pour la fille, inutile d'essayer. Personne n'y arriverait.

n'y arriverait.


	2. Installation

_Bonjour tout le monde! Bon, concrètement c'est le premier vrai chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère pouvoir vous retrouver par la suite! Un coucou à clia et un grand merci pour sa reviews, je suis certaine que je la retrouverai avec plaisir au fil des futurs chapitres. Bonne lectures à toutes et à tous. _

**On dit à tous et à toutes.**

_Je dis ce que je veux! En plus, on ne dit pas "les dames d'abord"?_

**Ta logique est nulle.**

_Chut, laisse les lectrices/lecteurs profiter de la fiction. _

* * *

-ROSE ROXANE MAY WEASLEY !

Rose grimaça à l'entente de son nom complet. Du moins sa famille avait-elle renoncé à la tradition d'offrir les prénoms des grand-mères, mais elle ne s'en sortait pas bien pour autant. Par tout les poils du griffon d'or, qu'est-ce qui avait prit à sa mère de l'appeler « Roxane » juste à cause d'un fichu bouquin ! Une pièce de théâtre de quelques siècle en plus **(1)** ! D'autant que c'était toujours mauvais signe quand son père utilisait la totalité de l'appellation. Surtout quand il hurlait au point qu'on l'entendait jusqu'en Écosse.

-OUI ?

-ICI JEUNE FILLE !

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le salon en soupirant. Elle y trouva son géniteur, furieux – comme d'habitude – et un morceau de tissus entre les mains.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

-Hum... On dirait un t-shirt.

-JE SAIS QUE C'EST UN T-SHIRT. JE VOUDRAIS SAVOIR POURQUOI LES AFFAIRES DE TON FRERE SE TROUVENT A LA PLACE DES TIENNES DANS LA VALISE!?

-Parce qu'il part à ma place ?

-NE RÊVE PAS JEUNE FILLE !

Hermione soupira et jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce. Plus que deux jours avant le départ, se dit-elle. Plus que deux jours.

Scorpius Malefoy acheva de ranger ses affaires à la main. Par la barbe de Merlin, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait l'interdiction formelle d'utiliser la sorcellerie ici ! Moldus, d'accord ! Âge de pierre, pas d'accord ! En plus, son camarade de chambre était également un de ces primitifs. Du moins le lycée qui les accueillait ne semblait pas trop mal fréquenté. L'internat était acceptable, un petit village proche permettait de ne pas se couper totalement du monde, les professeurs bien formés dispensaient des cours variés adaptés aux élèves. Les bâtiments dataient un peu mais de récentes rénovations avaient amélioré le confort général. Du reste, il n'était pas seul dans cette galère. Des cris alertèrent son attention vers la cour. Il remarqua avec un sourire que son unique raison de venir ici, hormis se faire bien voir des professeurs, venait d'arriver. Quelle autre rousse aurait pu tempêter de la sorte ? Quelle autre fille tout court aurait pu produire autant de bruit ? Scorpius détailla longuement la silhouette vêtue de rouge et de noir. L'opulente chevelure de flamme volait au gré de ses mouvements de tête rageurs, les pauvres éducateurs pas encore habitués à ce phénomène ambulant ne savaient que faire, et la moitié de l'Angleterre menaçait de perdre son sens de l'audition si personne n'intervenait afin de calmer la fameuse Rose Weasley. Heureusement pour les britanniques, un certain jeune homme aux cheveux noirs intervînt. Un dénommé Albus Potter. Le Serpentard eut un sourire effrayant. Enfin les éléments pour la destructions des si grands héros de la guerre était en place.

Rose s'affala sur son lit en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas hâte du tout de commencer les programmes moldus, comme ces « matez ma tique » **(2)** et autres choses ennuyeuses. Sa mère avait bien tenté de lui en parler au cours des années passées, sans le moindre succès. En tout cas, Rose venait de trouver l'Enfer : pas de baguette ni d'aide magique pour les six prochaines semaines. L'horreur complète. Sans parler de cette fameuse colocataire encore absente. Probablement une autre de ces petite midinettes bien proprettes qui passent leur temps à minauder devant le premier garçon un peu bien fait ayant le malheur de tomber sous leurs yeux. Autant dire que si le fichu Serpentard avait été là, elles en auraient mouillé leurs culottes juste à l'apercevoir. Rose eut un léger sourire et oublia quelques temps ses misères. Au moins elle n'aurait pas à supporter l'odieux et arrogant Scorpius Malefoy. Cet affreux personnage se faisait un plaisir de la torturer depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Ils avaient toujours été opposés. Il était le favori des professeurs, le travailleur, le fils à papa, la fierté de sa famille, le parfait petit préfet. Autant il était le mignon petit agneau sans tâche – du moins au niveau de son dossier, pour le reste... – autant elle était la bête noire des enseignants. Une honte pour la famille du survivant, la pire chose jamais arrivée au monde sorcier excepté Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, une sale petite rebelle à l'origine des pires histoires jamais arrivées à Poudlard. Elle alliait l'intelligence de sa mère, le sale caractère de son père, l'inventivité de deux de ses oncles et la témérité d'un autre pour le pire plutôt que pour le meilleur. Pendant longtemps, sa grand-mère paternelle l'avait comparée au frère aîné de son père, Charlie, avant de doucement évoquer le défunt Fred et son jumeau Georges. Surtout Georges en fait. Depuis la grande bataille, chacun évitait de parler de celui des deux frères qui n'avait pas survécu sous peine de glacer l'assemblée, voir de l'inonder sous les larmes de Molly. C'était sa mère qui avait, la première, parlé à la petite Rose de la guerre. Elle pensait que ses enfants ne devaient pas ignorer le passé et s'en servir pour éviter les erreurs futures. Hugo avait également eut droit à son temps d'explication quelques années après. Deux coups espacés retentirent dans la pièce. Albus. Le cousin de la jeune fille s'aventura dans la pièce malgré le risque d'ouragan.

-Comment es-tu rentré ?

-Ce n'est pas comme à Poudlard. Ici les chambres sont toutes au même endroit, garçons à droite et filles à gauche.

-Sympa. Plus besoin de se cacher pour aller dans ton dortoir.

-Moui. Pas de bêtises Rose.

-Voyons, tu me connais !

-Oui, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entends ?

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Ils étaient comme jumeaux. Ben qu'adorant son jeune frère, Rose lui aurait sans hésitation préféré ce grand garçon de dix-sept ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux charmeurs d'un magnifique vert. Même si ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, ils avaient leurs différences. Albus aurait souhaité que sa cousine soit un peu moins « vive » tandis que cette dernière voulait qu'il se lâche plus. Calme et bon élève, le second de la fratrie Potter n'était pas aussi habitué aux retenues que l'aînée des Weasley-Granger.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, comment trouves-tu cet endroit ?

-Plutôt agréable, ça ne fait pas de mal de changer.

-Sors de ma chambre, blasphémateur ! Lança Rose à son cousin en même temps que l'oreiller censé accueillir sa tête pour la nuit. Il connut un destin différent en atterrissant avec autant de douceur qu'une plume– comprenez « autant de douceur qu'un canard enragé » – sur le visage d'Albus.

-C'est toi qui voulait mon avis !

-Et bien je ne le veux plus ! Na !

C'est sur ces paroles d'une grande maturité que Rose s'enferma dans un mutisme boudeur et dans ce qui serait sa chambre pour les semaines à venir.

Albus tapota le coussin qu'il tenait maintenant à la main et attendit en décomptant patiemment. Quand il fût arrivé à dix, le battant se rouvrit violemment sur une rousse de mauvaise humeur qui lui arracha ce qu'elle lui avait lancé à la tête quelques instants auparavant.

-C'est mon oreiller !

Elle re-claqua la porte aussi sec. Le jeune sorcier sourit. Rose ne restait jamais fâchée très longtemps, du moins pas avec lui. Elle était aussi fidèle à ses amis que rancunière envers ceux qui lui faisaient du mal. Généralement, la liste des-dits ennemis n'était pas très longue, personne n'osant défier la renarde enragée de Gryffondor sous peine de voir son espérance de vie raccourcir assez rapidement. Il resta quelques instants devant la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'une jolie brune passe devant lui en lui jetant une œillade avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la chambre. Il s'éclipsa sur le champ, ne tenant pas particulièrement à assister au meurtre sanglant de cette pauvre innocente. La malheureuse ne savait pas encore à quoi elle s'exposait en rentrant dans la cage du fauve, mais elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. Quand elle verrait ce qui allait vivre avec elle durant les six prochaines semaines, elle ferait sans le moindre doute une syncope. Si Rose ne l'avait pas assommée avant.

La Gryffondor fixa d'un regard noir celle qui osait la déranger en phase de colère. Elle était brune, grande, avec des membres déliées, sanglée dans un accoutrement plus sombre que l'humeur de la rousse (un véritable exploit donc). Un piercing brillait à son oreille, ses yeux charbonneux jaugeaient la rousse sans vergogne.

-Tu veux ma photo ?

-Sans façons, je ne tiens pas à conserver l'image d'une horreur pareille.

-Dommage tu m'auras sous les yeux pour les six prochaines semaines. Sache néanmoins que le déplaisir est partagé.

Elle restèrent silencieuses quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la tension retombe. La brune tendit la main à sa colocataire en signe d'amnistie.

-June.

-Rose.

-C'est quoi ce prénom de merde ?

-Un prénom de merde. Mais ne t'y fies pas, je ne pique pas.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Je préfère mordre.

Quelques instants après, par une sorte de miracle, les deux jeunes filles riaient ensemble. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Rose pensa que le séjour pourrait être amusant en fin de compte.

Le pauvre Neville Londubat expira bruyamment. Il avait été, à son grand malheur, chargé de l'encadrement du séjour. Enfin, il pouvait s'estimer heureux malgré tout. Certes, Rose Weasley avait encore fait des siennes. Mais au moins elle s'était contentée de hurler et contrairement à la dernière fois où elle avait piqué une crise, personne ne s'était retrouvé nettement plus petit, ressemblant vaguement à un spaghetti rose et vivant. Les soucis d'administration avaient été réglés, les élèves installés, les parents informés. Il pouvait enfin souffler.

-Et au niveau des mecs ?

Enfin sur la même longueur d'onde, Rose et June avaient passé une grande partie de leur jour de congé à parler de tout et de rien. Rose avait ainsi appris sur sa colocataire qu'elle était à moitié américaine par sa mère et que c'était le onzième établissement qu'elle fréquentait. La sorcière avait bien entendu dû lui cacher ses propres origines, mais heureusement June n'aimait pas les histoires de famille ce qui avait permit d'éviter en grande partie le sujet. Elles étaient passé d'une rapide présentations à la musique, de la musique aux soirées, et des soirées à la musique de nouveau. Finalement, elles abordaient maintenant un sujet différent en la personne des membres sur sexe opposé.

-Disons que je ne suis pas pour les relations long terme.

-T'as déjà couché ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas une vraie relation ! Quoi que certains rapports puissent durer... un certain temps disons.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. T'as quelqu'un en vue ?

-Pas vraiment. Et toi ?

-Disons que j'étais en manque de proie intéressante, mais j'ai croisé un beau brun devant la porte tout à l'heure.

-Albus ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Un peu.

-Un ancien coup d'un soir ?

-Mon cousin.

-Ah. Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si...

-Je ne fourre pas mon nez dans ses affaires de cœur. C'est une convention entre nous. Fais ce que tu veux. Juste un truc : il n'est pas naïf, mais pas non plus ce que l'on peut appeler un tombeur.

-Encore puceau ?

-Pas du tout.

-Tu en sais long sur lui dis donc. Sinon j'ai aussi croisé un blond, mais il a l'air un peu trop « délégué de classe, élève parfait » pour que je tente ma chance. Je les préfère moins sérieux. En plus il avait un je ne sais quoi d'un peu effrayant.

-Je comprend ton point de vue.

June avait remarqué que l'humeur de sa camarade de chambre s'était assombrie, sans en comprendre la cause. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas savoir que des garçons correspondant à sa description n'étaient pas légion, et qu'elle avait immanquablement évoqué celui que Rose voulait à tout prix éviter. Rose le croyait à des lieu d'ici, à Poudlard, et elle avait horreur de se tromper. June lui proposa une sortie pour lui changer les idées et l'entraîna dans la forêt à proximité. La jeune femme retrouva avec un plaisir dissimulé un des éléments de ce cher Poudlard. Peut être l'un des seuls qu'elle appréciait. Elle adulait l'odeur des bois, adorait sentir l'humus sous ses pieds, vénérait la douce clarté diffuse si particulière à ces lieux. Elle recouvra intégralement sa bonne humeur grâce à cette courte sortie. Elle en oubliait presque l'affreux blond, le cauchemardesque séjour et la privation de sorcellerie. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent à leur chambre, regonflées à bloc et prêtes à reprendre les cours le lendemain.

Scorpius avait décidé de sortir un peu de sa chambre, fatigué d'avoir travaillé à ses plans futurs, et ne le regrettais pas. Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir à qui avait été attribuée la salle d'en face, mais il n'était pas déçu du résultat qui servait au mieux ses ambitions. Car en sortant de la pièce, l'héritier Malefoy était tombé nez à cheveux avec une sorte de crinière rousse ne pouvant appartenir qu'à une personne.

-Bonjour Weasley.

**1- Les connaisseurs auront compris que j'évoque ici la magnifique pièce de Rostand « Cyrano de Bergerac ». Ceux qui ne savaient pas peuvent me remercier, vous venez de gagner une super référence pour vos futurs cours de français. Ceux qui s'en fichaient bah... dites-vous que rien ne vous obligeais à lire cette note.**

**2-Oui, excusez-moi pour ce jeu de mot totalement crottique.**

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! Si c'est le cas_

**Ou que ça ne l'est pas**

_Il y a les reviews! N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir. Au revoir tout le monde, et à la prochaine!_

_EDIT DU 14/03! Une excellente amie m'a fait remarquer que j'avais fais erreur au niveau du prénom de la colocataire de Rose. Même ma fatigue n'excuse pas une telle erreur, et je tiens à préciser qu'elle se prénomme bien "June". Je remercie de tout coeur cette amie et m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée. Un nouveau chapitre sortira sous peu. _


	3. Petite discussion

_Bonsoir! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre!_

**Et bien entendu, je suis également là. **

_Un grand merci à Clia pour ses reviews, je suis heureuse de la compter parmis mes lectrices (et lecteurs). Un coucou également à lixouille. J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. En espérant que vous apprécierez..._

* * *

-Bonjour Weasley.

À l'entente de la familière et désagréable voix, Rose fît volte-face. Scorpius ne put qu'admirer la grâce naturelle de son mouvement et l'agréable chatoiement de cette chevelure d'un si laid roux. L'héritier Malefoy exécrait cette couleur, qu'il estimait aussi peu attrayante qu'une verrue sur le bout du nez. Néanmoins, cette teinte seyait parfaitement à cette sang-mêlée descendante de traîtres à leur sang. Aussi irritante qu'elle.

-Tiens. Ne serait-ce pas cet petit lèche-cul de Malefoy ? Comment va ta fouine de père ?

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Weasley, j'ai toujours mon rôle de préfet. Tu ne voudrais pas passer tout le séjour confinée non ?

-Honnêtement cela me serait égal.

-Depuis quand es-tu capable d'honnêteté ?

-Contrairement à toi, petit lézard de rien du tout, je ne mens pas.

-Ah non ?

-Non. Je dissimule la vérité. Nuance.

-Tiens tiens, la rose se rebelle. Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle remarque. Elle a toujours été connue pour posséder plus d'épines que de pétales.

-Je prend ça comme un compliment de la part d'un misérable scorpion trop lâche pour frapper ailleurs que dans le dos.

-Au moins mon dossier à moi comporte moins de tâches que le tien. Comme nos sangs en fait. Un pur, l'autre...

-Mon sang n'est peut être pas aussi « propre » que le tien, mais mon âme l'est certainement plus que celle qui se trouve dans ce corps si chétif et féminin. À supposer que tu en ais une.

-« Corps chétif et féminin » ? Tu veux vraiment tester pour voir ?

-Plutôt coucher avec Zabini.

Ils s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés au cours de la dispute et n'étaient plus séparés à présent que de la longueur du doigt de Rose, appuyé contre le torse du jeune sorcier depuis la description si peu ressemblante qu'elle avait fait de son anatomie. Ils étaient si proches que Rose pouvait sentir l'haleine fraîche et mentholée de son pire ennemi lui frôler le nez. Elle détestait tout en lui, depuis ses souliers toujours impeccablement vernis à son regard de glacier tantôt enjôleur tantôt amusé, parfois pensif et parfois lassé, mais jamais apeuré ou énervé. C'est ce qu'elle rêvait de voir. Le sentir à sa merci, goûter à la brûlure de sa rage et non à cette froide réserve condescendante. Elle voulait le voir soumit, incapable de faire un geste si elle ne l'y autorisait pas, le voir réduit à l'état d'un simple pantin dans lequel cet esprit si calme ne pourrait que tourner en rond et abandonner peu à peu cette réserve volontaire pour une magnifique explosion de colère. Allumer enfin le brasier qui s'élèverait au-dessus des murs de pierre gelée formant ce mur presque imprenable qu'était Scorpius Malefoy.

-Quel langage. Les professeurs en seront informés.

-Comme si ils y pouvaient quelque chose. Comme si **tu** y pouvais quelque chose.

Rose rentra dans sa chambre, June sur ses talons, et en claqua la porte. Pour un peu, le Serpentard en aurait été assortit aux couleurs de sa maison. Vert de rage. Il ne supportait plus cet électron libre, cette maudite rousse. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse. En revanche, rien n'empêchait le jeune homme de s'amuser un peu avec elle avant de l'envoyer dans le néant.

-D'où tu connais cet intello toi ?

-Ce truc ? Une vieille connaissance. Il se fait toujours un plaisir de m'envoyer au trou.

-Arrête de lui donner des prétextes alors.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me conseillerais de renoncer à la tête constipée des profs uniquement pour éviter les ennuis. Tu me déçois June.

-Je te conseillais juste d'arrêter de te faire prendre.

-Pas une mauvaise idée. Mais il trouverait quand même un moyen.

-Il est si chiant que ça ?

-Plus collant qu'un vieux chewing-gum, plus retors que le pire des serpents, plus barbant qu'une bibliothèque et plus parfait que l'Immaculée Conception elle-même. Du moins en apparence.

-Ah oui ? Tu penses qu'au fond il est...

-Un pervers abruti ? Oui.

Albus s'arrêta devant un paysage magnifique. Les bâtiments, un peu trop modernes pour lui si attaché à son vieux Poudlard, disposaient d'un espace incroyablement conservé. Une sorte de cloître vide d'élèves à cette heure courait à l'arrière de l'établissement. Ce qui avait dû être une abbaye ou un monastère s'était effondré depuis longtemps et les débris s'enracinaient dans l'herbe haute, mais les colonnes de pierres restées debout soutenaient encore assez de voûte pour délimiter le terrain. Des pavés partiellement descellés marquaient un chemin coupant en quatre carrés égaux le centre de l'espace et courant à côté des colonnes, sur ce qui était autrefois la promenade. Des rosiers et des tiges de lierre s'enroulaient sur les montants de pierre, les quatre arbustes égayant auparavant de manière minime le cœur de chacun des quarts s'étaient étendus jusqu'à former des sortes d'arbres touffus et moussus, les fleurs plantées par des croyants d'un autre temps avaient prospéré là où l'herbe de couvrait pas le sol. En ce début de printemps, après les vacances d'hiver, seules quelques primevères pointaient le bout de leur nez. En revanche on distinguait déjà les emplacements des futurs sourires de la Terre. Un puits creusé au centre et entouré d'une haute margelle de pierre devait servir à les arroser dans le temps. Il s'y installa tranquillement, prenant son temps. Il avait encore un certain temps avant le dîner.

Quand le jeune brun s'affala sur son lit quelques heures plus tard, épuisé, il ne put que se réjouir de la tournure des événements. Certes, le repas n'avait pas été aussi calme qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Néanmoins ça aurait pu être au pire. Au moins la salle était toujours intacte. Sale mais intacte. Rose avait, une fois de plus, décidé de ne pas laisser tout le monde inactif. Elle avait invité tout le monde à une gigantesque bataille. Pas une bataille de nourriture, non ce serait trop banal pour la grande Rose Weasley. Une bataille de frisbee. Au bout de seulement quatre minutes, la moitié des élèves s'abritait sous les tables pour éviter les projectiles volant d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. L'autre moitié se renvoyait avec enthousiasme lesdits projectiles, avec sa charmante cousine comme commandant en chef de l'offensive. Les professeurs étaient débordés, peu habitués à une pareille démonstration. Le second de la fratrie Potter n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait germer de l'esprit tordu de Rose la prochaine fois. Ni la réaction des pauvres membres du personnel. Ni la dose d'heures de colle qu'allait se prendre la rousse cette fois. Certainement un bon paquet, puisque le sol était recouvert de restes de nourriture renversée, qu'aucune chaise ne se trouvait encore à son emplacement et dans sa position naturelle, et que la plupart des tables arboraient maintenant de magnifiques traces de chaussures diverses et variées. Plus toutes les plaintes à cause de vêtements tâchés.

Albus ne faisait pas erreur. La jeune sorcière était précisément en train de se faire passer un sacré savon. Même si mentalement, elle était morte de rire. Rien qu'à voir les têtes horrifiées de ses nouvelles futures victimes, plus connues sous le terme de « camarades de classe », elle avait déjà envie de recommencer. De toute manière, c'était toujours le même refrain. « Blablabla respect de l'autre, pas outrepasser les règles, punition, etc etc ». Parfois, elle se demandait si le discours ennuyeux n'était pas au moins aussi ennuyeux que la punition en elle-même. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers un autre sujet. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir utiliser maintenant ? La sorcellerie n'était pas autorisée, elle en ferait certainement quand même mais pas en public, donc elle devrait trouver autre chose pour outrepasser les règles. Ce séjour était en fait un nouveau défi à son inventivité. Un autre détail, malheureusement moins plaisant, se rappela à son bon souvenir. Un certain détail blond, d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, avec un visage de femmelette et des manières d'un autre temps. Comme par hasard, son rapport du soir coïncidait avec l'engueulade de la jeune femme. La directrice de Gryffondor, une nièce de madame McGonagall dénommée Azalée McSaw, en profita pour refiler le paquet à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Malefoy, vous tombez bien. Emmenez loin de ma vue ce cas désespéré avant que je fasse un malheur.

-Avec plaisir madame McSaw. Puis-je disposer d'elle pour sa punition ?

Le regard du préfet en chef montrait clairement qu'il débordait déjà d'idées pour châtier la pauvre élève. Pas toutes très catholiques.

-Non. Je m'en occuperais moi-même dès demain. Contentez-vous de la ramener à sa chambre et de veiller à ce qu'elle y reste.

-Ce sera fait. Bonne soirée madame.

-Au revoir Malefoy. Tenez-vous à carreau Weasley, ou vous écoperez bien plus que d'une simple collection de retenues cette fois.

Scorpius s'empara du bras de Rose, au grand déplaisir de cette dernière. Elle n'attendit même pas d'être hors de la vue du professeur pour se dégager violemment, ce qui lui valut un regard noir supplémentaire de la part de cette dernière. Son ennemi naturel passa la porte et la lui maintînt ouverte. Bon gré, mal gré, Rose fût forcée de franchir le chambranle. Il rabattit immédiatement le battant et se plaça juste derrière elle. Aucune émotion ne transpirait dans sa voix quand il entama un vague commentaire des derniers événements.

-Tu as encore fais des tiennes Weasley.

-C'est une question ou une affirmation ? Les lézards ne savent vraiment pas s'exprimer.

-Ce sont les renards qui ne savent pas comprendre. Trop impulsifs.

-Trop rusés aussi.

-Tu peux toujours rêver.

-Désolée pour toi, mais c'est la réalité.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Un certain sorcier brun surgit dans leur champ de vision, l'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard d'émeraude. Un simple coup d'œil à sa chère cousine le rassura. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle serait suspendue. La présence du Serpentard était donc la seule chose susceptible de perturber le fragile équilibre de la rousse. Pas son équilibre mental, non, celui-là était rompu depuis belle lurette. Son équilibre émotionnel. Jamais les tympans des élèves ne s'en remettraient si elle hurlait après le blond. Ou alors seulement après plusieurs longues années de surdité. Rose était dans une phase rouge. C'est-à-dire : contrariée, plus récemment invectivée, plus interdiction de sorcellerie, plus punition en perspective, plus punition déjà en cours (le voyage scolaire), plus Serpentard blond. Le tout égal à grosse explosion. Même si elle faisait croire qu'elle s'en fichait, les longs rendez-vous avec les professeurs l'énervaient. Elle les prenait pour des pertes de temps. L'unique fois où Albus s'était risqué à lui demander si elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement rentrer dans le rang, elle lui avait fait la tête suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne durant toutes les années qui avaient suivie. Il se souvenait également à la perfection du cadeau de Noël qu'elle lui avait offert lors de cette brouille. Plus jamais il ne laisserait une sangsue s'approcher de lui. L'élecricité augmenta rapidement entre les deux sorciers. Albus haïssait Scorpius, qu'il estimait malfaisant, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. En quelques enjambées, le fils d'Harry rejoignit les deux ennemis. Il prit le bras de la sorcière et l'amena à lui, malgré son indignation face à un geste aussi possessif. Il toisa le préfet du regard et se détourna, faisant mine de partir.

-Excuse-moi Potter, mais j'ai reçu la mission de raccompagner mademoiselle la rebelle à ses quartiers.

-Excuse-moi Malefoy, mais je dois parler à ma cousine.

-C'est compréhensible. Dommage que mes ordres soient contraires à tes souhaits, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

-Dommage que je ne t'obéisses pas, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ?

-Serait-ce un défi ? Elle a une influence de plus en plus forte et néfaste sur toi on dirait.

-Pas le moins du monde. Bonne soirée Malefoy.

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

-Dommage que moi si alors.

Il entraîna rapidement Rose à sa suite. Une fois qu'ils eurent mit plusieurs couloirs entre eux et le maléfique rejeton de la fouine, il s'arrêta deux minutes. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Rose...

-Pas un mot de plus ! Quand tu fais ton sérieux c'est mauvais signe.

-Rose...

-J'ai dit non !

-Rose !

-LALALALA, j'entends pas !

-ROSE ! ARRÊTE DE CHANTE FAUX ET-ECOUTE MOI !

La rousse se tu enfin. Albus rassembla tout son courage pour entamer la part de la conversation la moins agréable.

-Rose... je voudrais que tu arrêtes les conneries.

-Quoi ?

-Pour une fois, écoute-moi cousine. On est chez les moldus. Avec un Malefoy. Tu dois te tenir à carreaux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Cette fois, tu dois comprendre que c'est sérieux. La sécurité de nos familles, celle du monde magique, nos vies sont en jeu Rose. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus.

-Mais oui. Le couplet du « ça suffit les bêtises » je le connais pas cœur. Tu n'es pas le premier à me le chanter Albus. Tu me déçois.

La jeune femme s'éloigna à grands pas, loin du brun. Elle l'avait blessé. Elle le savait. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle dit à l'ombre qu'elle distinguait vaguement de sortir. June surgit, l'air gênée. Elle avait tout entendu.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Sympa l'épisode du self, déclara la brune désireuse de changer de sujet.

-Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je prépare pour la suite.

-Vraiment ? Raconte.

-Tu verras. Demain. Pour l'instant, au lit.

* * *

_J'espère que la lecture vous a plu! Je vous donne rendez-vous pour un nouveau chapitre sous peu. Sur ce, bonne soirée/nuit/journée/matinée. _

**Bye!**


	4. Avertissement! Erreur de review!

_Suite à une erreur de ma chère soeur, une review a été postée sous mon pseudonyme par elle (petit problème de gestion d'onglet). Si quelqu'un sait comment la retirer, merci de me prévenir. N'en tenez pas compte. Le prochain chapitre sera posté dès que possible, merci de votre attention. _


	5. Chapitre 3: Rêve

**Dans pas longtemps hm?**

_Heu... oui bon j'ai un peu exagéré. Mais c'est ce syndrome de la page blanche aussi!_

**Ouais, ouais, ouais. On dit ça. **

_Mais je me rattrape avec ce chapitre non?_

**Non. **

_Bon... hum... mes plus sincères excuses aux lectrices pour mon retard. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. J'en profite pour faire une petite dédicace à une personne qui lit ma fiction et qui se reconnaîtra. A mon petit chaperon rouge favori, j'espère que tu iras bientôt mieux et je serais toujours là pour toi. Merci de me soutenir dans cette aventure qu'est l'écrture. Pas la peine de me répondre, je voulais juste que tu saches que je pense à toi. Voilà. Et puis un coucou rapide à mon petit ange aussi. _

**Bouh. Je vais pleurer. **

_Halte à l'ironie et place à la fiction!_

_Clia~ Thanks! La suite est ici et encore pardon pour le retard. J'espère que cela te conviendra._

_Ninon~ Merci pour ce compliment et bonne lecture._

* * *

Le lendemain, Rose était fatiguée. Elle avait dû se lever aux aurores pour préparer les éléments nécessaires à son plan, avant de regagner son lit afin que personne ne remarque qu'elle était sortie. Maintenant habillée et coiffée, elle se tenait avec June devant la porte de la salle à manger. Elle décompta lentement dans sa tête. Quand elle atteignit le zéro, des cris et dégoût retentirent. La sorcière ouvrit la porte en souriant et admira son œuvre.

Il s'avère que dans cette école, les élèves commencent tous à manger à la même heure. Après avoir bien calculé son coup, Rose avait déterminé que personne ne verrait ses « petits arrangements » avant que le repas ne soit entamé. Elle avait donc rempli de boue les pichets opaques, soigneusement fourré les serviettes impeccablement pliées avec des insectes morts, enduit les couverts d'huile irritante, ciré les bancs à la colle. Donc les élèves tentaient maintenant de s'enfuir malgré leurs vêtements accrochés à leurs sièges, tout en se grattant les mains et en hurlant d'horreur à cause des insectes. June éclata de rire. Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent dans les allées. Soudain, Rose sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna lentement et adressa un grand sourire à Scorpius.

-Rose ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais ce que je vais devoir faire ?

-Bien entendu. Donc tu dois aussi savoir ce que moi je vais faire.

-Me suivre gentiment sans faire d'histoires ?

-Pas exactement.

La rousse se tourna vers la table la plus proche et s'empara du pichet le plus proche. Elle renversa la totalité de la boue sur la magnifique chemise blanche du préfet. Les dents serrées, Scorpius supportait l'injure. Mais uniquement parce qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre. En effet, une haute silhouette féminine s'avançait entre les allées d'un air furieux.

-ROSE WEASLEY !

-Au moins tu t'en tires avec seulement six heures de colle réparties sur la semaine. Pas si mal non ?

-Mouais.

-En plus, ça en valait la peine si c'était pour voir leurs têtes non ?

-Mouais.

-Merde Rose ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas à la fin !?

-J'ai les crocs.

-C'est tout ?

-Comment ça c'est tout ?

-Tu as fais la tronche toute la matinée parce que tu avais faim ?

-Ben... oui.

June soupira et secoua la tête. Elle mourait d'envie d'exploser le crâne de sa colocataire sur la table, mais elle n'était pas certaine de s'en sortir après. En plus l'ambiance dans la chambre serait vraiment nulle après. Apercevant un certain brun, la jeune femme en profita pour changer de sujet.

-Au fait, je crois que ton cousin veut te causer.

-Qu'il aille se faire voir.

Le sorcier s'avança dans la salle. Les enseignants discutaient encore entre eux de l'événement du matin-même, imitant leurs élèves une fois n'était pas coutume. Il était rempli d'un étrange mélange de rage et de peur, comme à chaque fois qu'il allait voir Rose. Il admirait sa cousine pour son aplomb, mais admettait qu'elle était parfois une vraie chieuse. C'est pourquoi il admirait aussi sa tante pour supporter, en plus du peu patient oncle Ron, une pareille chose. Chose se trouvant à l'heure actuelle en pleine observation d'une de ses mèches de cheveux lui retombant dans les yeux avec une fascination étonnante. Albus se planta devant la rousse et l'appela, sans obtenir de réponse. Il retenta sa chance une nouvelle fois, sans parvenir à tirer la lionne de sa contemplation. Il essaya alors le tout dernier recours.

-Rose Roxa...

Une main aux doigts déliés vînt immédiatement se plaquer sur sa bouche. Elle détestait qu'il la nomme par son prénom complet, et l'en empêchait à chaque fois par pur réflexe. Il vît deux dents blanches mordiller la lèvre inférieure, un des nombreux tics de la jeune femme. Coincée, elle dû le suivre dans un couloir vide. Il l'entraîna dans une salle tout aussi déserte et referma la porte sur eux.

-Bon, tu le fais ton speech qu'on en finisse ?

-Un peu de sérieux veux-tu, Rose ?

-Je ne veux pas. Dépêche, j'ai un repas à aller piquer aux cuisines.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais, soupira Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Jamais, confirma Rose.

Le sorcier se mit à tourner en rond, implorant mentalement Merlin de lui donner une idée pour convaincre cette fichue rebelle de revenir dans le droit chemin. Malheureusement, le grand mage devait être très occupé avec Arthur et ne lui vînt pas en aide. Pas du tout. Le pauvre adolescent allait devoir improviser, en espérant que cela irait. Il se lança.

-Rose, on en a déjà parlé. Cela ne peut plus durer. Cela ne doit plus durer. À chaque histoire que tu créées, tu te rapproches un peu plus de l'interdiction de magie et du renvoi. Tes farces qui sont de moins en moins innocentes mettent en péril ton avenir

-Et par conséquent celui de la famille et de l'ordre. Tu crois que j'ignore tout cela ?

-Non. Je ne le crois pas. Je pense juste que tu n'as pas conscience de la répercussion que peuvent avoir tes agissements. L'ordre...

-A besoin de moi. Je le sais aussi.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues ?

-Parce que. Peut être que j'ai envie d'avoir ma propre vie.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ?

Albus n'avait jamais prévu que Rose exploserait à cet instant précis. La rousse bondit et se retrouva face au jeune homme, si proche qu'il pouvait voir les pupilles remplies de rage. Elle le terrifiait quand elle était dans cet état. Elle commença à hurler plus qu'à crier, réduisant en miettes les pauvres tympans du sorcier.

-HEUREUSE ? HEUREUSE ? ALORS QUE JE NE SUIS QU'UN OBJET JETABLE POUR UNE FAMILLE DE DEGENERES ? TU ME FAIS BIEN RIRE, ALBUS SERVERUS POTTER. VOUS ME FAITES TOUS BIEN RIRE AVEC VOS AIRS DE SAINTE NITOUCHE. VOUS DITES OEUVRER POUR LE BIEN COMMUN, ET POUR CELA VOUS SACRIFIEZ LES MEMBRES DE VOTRE PROPRE FAMILLE. TU CROIS QUE JE NE SAIS RIEN DE VOS PETITES DISCUSSIONS LE SOIR ? BIEN AU CONTRAIRE, J'ECOUTE CHACUNE D'ENTRE ELLES. JE SAIS CE QUE VOUS PROJETEZ. JE SAIS AUSSI QUE CERTAINS ESPERENT QUE C'EST MOI QUI PARTIRAI. APRES TOUT, SI LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE NE REVIENT PAS, QUELLE IMPORTANCE !? TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE ? CERTAINS SEPRENTARDS SONT MILLES FOIS PLUS FREQUENTABLES QUE VOUS.

Stupéfait, Albus demeura incapable de bouger quand la rousse passa la porte. Juste avant de la claquer derrière elle, elle lui lança du ton le plus froid existant

-D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne ferai pas mieux d'aller les rejoindre eux.

Le bruit sec que produit le panneau violemment ramené contre le cadre se répercuta dans la salle. Le sorcier ne put se déplacer qu'après de longues minutes et courut immédiatement écrire une lettre à ses parents. Ils devaient savoir ce qui se passait. Eux sauraient quoi faire, et peut être même pourraient-ils la raisonner.

Lentement, une ombre se détacha du mur et se faufila silencieusement hors de la pièce. Scorpius était plus que satisfait. Il était euphorique. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il serait si simple d'en apprendre plus sur l'ordre ainsi. Si son père avait su... le Serpentard avait envie de siffloter tant sa réussite avait été facile. Il ne s'autorisa qu'un sourire satisfait. Un Malefoy ne s'abaissait pas à des démonstrations inutiles. Il se repassa mentalement la scène, notant chaque détail. Et même un Malefoy ne pouvait empêcher les hormones d'agir. Le blond se surprit donc à penser à des éléments insoupçonnés. Comme le point auquel une certaine rousse en colère pouvait être jolie.

June remarqua assez rapidement que Rose ne revenait pas. Inquiète, elle entreprit de faire un petit tour dans les recoins où sa colocataire aurait pu se trouver, sans pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus. La cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna. S'en préoccupant peu, l'adolescente repartit en quête de celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme une amie. Quand elle aperçut une tâche vive au milieu des teintes pâles des herbes folles, du côté des ruines, elle se précipita dans cette direction. Elle s'arrêta en voyant que la rousse n'était pas seule. Malgré ses scrupules, elle se cacha derrière un mur de pierre à moitié au sol et écouta la conversation.

-Alors on sèche Rose ?

-C'est Weasley pour toi, Malefoy.

-Quelle froideur.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit cela ? Pars d'ici.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit plus tôt. Ces ruines me plaisent bien, j'ai envie d'y rester.

-Depuis quand les serpents obéissent à leurs envies et non à leurs ambitions ?

-Les deux sont si intimement liés qu'il est impossible de les dissocier.

-Un exemple ?

-Voyons... je veux le pouvoir. C'est autant une ambition qu'une envie.

-Donc tu ne suis que tes ambitions et tes envies ?

-Il m'arrive d'y résister.

-Tiens donc... j'aimerai bien voir ça.

-Un exemple simple. Je rêve de te punir selon mes envies, mais je ne le fais pas.

-Tes envies ? Ou tes besoins ?

-Là encore, les deux sont très liés ma Rose. Assouvir cette envie m'éviterai certainement l'étape drague avant le lit. Donc comblerait un besoin avec un minimum d'efforts.

-Je ne t'ai pas déjà demandé de partir ?

-Et qu'ai-je répondu ?

-Aucune idée, je ne t'écoutais pas.

Déjà dégoûtée, June avait peur de comprendre. Peur de ce qui pouvait suivre. Elle avait reconnu l'intello au timbre de sa voix, et ne pouvait imaginer un instant Rose entre ses bras. Elle se détourna silencieusement, s'éloigna discrètement, et courut aussi rapidement que possible dès qu'elle se trouva hors de vue. Ses recherches avaient duré assez longtemps pour mener à la pause déjeuner. Elle fonça vers sa chambre et percuta quelqu'un au passage. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du brun que Rose lui avait désigné comme étant son cousin, elle tenta de faire marche arrière. Seulement, elle n'était manifestement pas la seule à avoir bonne mémoire.

-Je t'ai vue avec Rose ce matin. Tu la connais bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

-Je la cherche.

-En quoi c'est mon problème ?

-En rien, excuse-moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Rose hein ?

-Nous sommes de la même famille. Je dois absolument lui parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que... je voudrais m'excuser. Je lui ai parlé sans savoir ce qu'elle pensait et je l'ai blessée.

Sans savoir de quoi il parlait, June sentait que c'était aussi important pour lui que pour Rose. Elle n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Elle le mena aux ruines, sauf que la rousse n'y était plus. N'y restait que sa veste.

Les mains retenues en hauteur, Rose ne pouvait que haleter sous les caresses brûlantes dont on couvrait son corps. L'inconnu ne s'était pas même encore attaqué à la partie la plus intime de son anatomie qu'elle était déjà bouillante. Une seule main, large par-rapport à celles de la jeune femme, suffisait à maintenir ses deux poignets. L'autre flattait sa gorge, parcourait la vallée de ses seins, suivait chaque courbe avec une attention tranquille. Elle le savait excité, elle le sentait. Pourtant il se retenait à l'extrême, ne la rendant qu'encore plus impatiente de le sentir en elle. Elle gémit quand sa langue rejoignit les doigts dans le ballet de sensualité. Cette dernière suivit un trajet très précis, commençant par le ventre et terminant par la gorge. Arrivée à la mâchoire, elle se détourna vers les lèvres fines de la lionne et s'en empara avec une fougue presque violente. C'est alors que Rose se réveilla, encore remuée du rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Elle remit son t-shirt, déplacé au cours de son sommeil, et se releva. À sa grande satisfaction, personne ne l'avait retrouvée. Pas de dérangement, donc, hormis ce rêve. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'elle faisait. Mais c'était le premier où elle pouvait reconnaître cette haleine mentholée si particulière. Une odeur que jamais elle n'aurait dû sentir en rêve. Elle se releva et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus sa veste. Elle avait dû la laisser dans l'herber là-bas quand elle était partie vers un lieu moins fréquenté.

-Quelle poisse, marmonna la rousse avant de partir chercher le vêtement égaré.

Elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette adossée à un arbre non loin de là, qui la regardait en souriant.

* * *

_Voili voilou_

**Voilèèèreuh! La voile s'envole en volant hips!**

_Mince, l'a encore trop bu l'autre. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que je vous retrouverai sous peu. En attendant... (yeux du chat Potté) Reviews?_


End file.
